Heartless
by KennyIsFreakinAwesome
Summary: I thought I found the love of my life, I really did. One-Shot/Songfic. TrentxGwenxDuncan! ALL IN TRENT'S POV! Based off the song 'Heartless' by Kris Allen


**Hope ya like it!**

**Song- Heartless**

**Artist- Kris Allen**

_**Trent's POV**_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

And, this is what I get, for leaving in TDA. This is what it caused, I know ir wasn't my fault- Well, no, maybe it was. My team voted me off, because of my 'Nine' problem, but that's because _it _was happening.

_She_ was falling for _him_.

_How could you be so_  
_Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo_  
_Just remember that you talking to me tho'_  
_You need to watch the way you talking to me no_  
_I mean after all the things that we been through_  
_I mean after all the things we got into_  
_And yo I know some things that you ain't told me_  
_And yo I did some things but that's the old me_  
_And now you wanna give me back_  
_And You gon' show me_  
_So you walk around like you don't me_  
_You got a new friend_  
_Well I got homeys_  
_But at the end it's still so lonely_

I thought I found the love of my life, I really did.

I felt that when I met her in TDI, and when we were reunited in Total Drama Action. When I found out we where _both_ on opposite teams, and she was with _him_. I couldn't take, I was ready to breakdown right then and there.

Cause I knew _this_ was going to happen.

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul,_  
_To a woman so heartless_  
_How could you be so heartless?_  
_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

Did she even care?: The question I ask everyday to myself, everyday.

My answer, well guess really, is no. She didn't.

How could someone go from, so amazing, to so heartless?

_How could you be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringing out a side of  
Me that I don't know,  
I decided we weren't gonna speak so why are up 3 a.m. on the phone,  
Why does she be so mad at me for, homey I don't know she's hot and cold,  
I won't stop; I won't mess my groove up  
Cause I already know how this thing goes, _

That, I really can't answer.

_He_ had Courtney. And I had _her_.

She knew that, she did.

_You run and tell you're friends that you're leavin' me,_  
_They say that they don't see what you see in me,_  
_You wait a couple months then you gone' see,_  
_You'll never find nobody better than me_

I bet she told her friends, all this before she even came to me.

Was I really that bad of a boyfriend. To her, I probably wasn't even a boyfriend at all.

I know for a fact; she won't find _anyone_ better then me.

No one.

Cause nobody could compare to me, I gave my all for her. If she's still with Duncan, ha, doubt it. But if she is, he probably has only been thinking of himself.

_Cause in the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul,_  
_To a woman so heartless_  
_How could you be so heartless?_  
_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_  
_How could you be so heartless, oh_

She probably wishes she had better.

_I know you can't believe_  
_I could just leave it wrong_  
_And you can't make it right_  
_I'm gon' take off tonight_  
_Into the night..._  
_Into the night_

I miss her, I really do.

_Cause in the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told.  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... yeah_

Do I wish I had her back? Yeah, I do.

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul,_  
_To a woman so heartless..._  
_How could you be so heartless_  
_Oh, how could be so heartless_  
_Oh, how could be so heartless_  
_How could be so..._  
_So heartless... oh..._  
_How could you be so heartless_

But when you do that, well, I can't be with someone like that.

Someone so _Heartless_.

**Review!**


End file.
